Seven Things
by NixiStix
Summary: Scorpius and rose are supposed to hate eachother, right? So then why is it that all of the sudden broom cupboards are their favorite stop of the night doing rounds... some of the later chapters get a bit more inappropriate, so definitely no one under 13
1. Naturally

_**Chapter One: Naturally**_

And it takes my breath away, what you do so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be everything comes naturally

It comes naturally when you're with me baby

Everything comes naturally it comes naturally, ba-ba-baby

_**ROSE PoV**_

I can't stand that bloody git! He is arrogant and pompous and I absolutely detest him! He deserves to go die in a hole.

If this is really how I feel about him, then I have no idea how to explain why Scorpius Malfoy has his tongue down my throat and his hand up my shirt.

As head girl and boy, being caught in such a compromising situation could result in us being immediately stripped of our badges. That is not what I wanted. I, Rose Weasley, was the best-behaved member of my family and a role model for younger students. I did not break the rules, I did not neglect my duty as Head Girl, and most certainly did not snog smarmy prats.

If this is the case, then I cannot even begin to explain the fact that I am pressed up against the wall of a broom cupboard while doing rounds by the king of smarmy prats himself.

I know that later I'll be mentally flogging myself for getting into this situation. It all started when I stayed late in potions to ask Professor Slughorn about our extra credit assignment. It was my last class of the day on a Friday and I was intending upon going to the library and doing my homework so I had the rest of my weekend free to do as I please. When I left the dungeons, that's when I ran into_ him_.

Scorpius was standing by the stairs leading to the entrance hall. My eyes narrowed and I stopped short.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I spat, placing my hands on my hips.

He quirked an eyebrow. Damn, he looked sexy when he did that. He knew it too. To stop myself from swooning I curled my lips into a snarl. He added a smirk to his expression and I couldn't help but notice that his teeth looked like they belonged in a dental commercial (and I should know as my muggle grandparents are dentists).

His smirk grew into a full on grin when he noticed me staring, "See something you like, Weasley?"

I could feel my face go red and placed the sneer back on my lips, "Actually you have spinach in your teeth, Malfoy."

"I might have bought that if I had actually eaten spinach today," he walked toward me until we were only inches apart. Bloody hell he was tall. I was tall for a girl at five foot six and I was still at least a foot shorter than him. He bent over so that his mouth was right by my ear, "If you're going to insult me at least get your facts straight." His teeth grazed my earlobe and I gasped, a shudder rolling down my spine, "And maybe some acting classes to make it at least seem like I'm not making your heart pound. If you weren't so obvious this would be much more fun."

I stepped back but to no avail seeing as I was pretty much already pressed against the door frame. Furiously I began, "You do n—"I was silenced as his lips met mine and his arm slipped around my waist. I felt my knees give out and the only thing that kept me standing was the fact that his body was pressed so close to mine I was literally trapped between him and the wall.

When he pulled away I knew that my face was as red as my hair. I could only mouth wordlessly as he turned and picked up his bag.

"Catch you around Weaslette!" he called over his shoulder.

We met up around nine for rounds.

"How about you start from the dungeons and I start from the north tower and we'll meet on the sixth floor so this goes faster," I suggested, wanting to be with him for as short an amount of time as possible.

He studied my face, seeming to know my motive behind suggesting it. The corners of his mouth curled into a small smirk, "If that's how you want to do it." With that he turned on his heel and went down the stairs. I watched him go, making sure he didn't come back and sneak up on me before I turned and made my way up to the north tower.

The corridors were quiet tonight. Only a couple of fourth years had been up in the astronomy tower snogging, and when they heard me they scampered before I could identify them. I made my way down to the sixth floor easily, finding no one else in any rooms or cupboards.

I was utterly exhausted from the long week I had had, so I sank down against the wall and shut my eyes while I waited for Scorpius to show up. Between quidditch, classes, homework, Head girl duties, and keeping track of my unruly brother and cousins it's a wonder I hadn't crashed already.

"Weasley!" I jumped violently when someone shook me and hissed in my ear.

"Whodat?" I slurred, standing up and drawing my wand. I looked into a pair of grey eyes and huffed out a breath, stowing my wand back into my jeans pocket, "You didn't need to sneak up on me and damn near give me a heart attack. Simply calling out to me when you came up the stairs would have sufficed."

"I did," he said, looking amused, "You were sleeping."

"I most certainly was not!" I protested, "I only closed my eyes for a second!"

"Clearly not," he looked like he was holding back a laugh. I let out another lagrge breath and spun on my heel, heading in the direction of the head dormitories that I most unfortunately had to share with Scorpius.

"Hey," he grabbed my arm and I turned to glare at him, "Have you checked this floor?"

My eyebrows scrunched together and the corners of my mouth turned down, "I guess that never really crossed my mind…"

"Well then you go that way and I'll go this way and we'll meet in the middle"

I nodded. This floor was pretty much all broom cupboards with only a few unused classrooms. And at eleven a night the darkness and seclusion was downright eerie.

That's when it should have registered that something was amiss.

I had made it to the last corridor of the floor before Scorpius did. I meandered down the corridor, checking inside all of the cupboards for other students. This time Scorpius wouldn't catch me sleeping on the job.

I got to the last closet and opened it, peering inside and looking around. It was really dark so a leaned forward a bit to make sure it was really vacant. Unfortunately my clumsy side decided to kick in at that exact moment. I tumbled over into the closet, throwing my hands over my face and preparing for the crash.

It never came.

A pair of strong arms caught me around the waist before I could crash into a haphazardly stacked pile of broomsticks. In my surprise, I shrieked and tried to squirm away, causing us both to fall into the closet, the door slamming shut behind us.

"Crap!" I shouted, "Ow!" Scorpius had landed on top of me, pinning me to the floor.

"Sorry," he muttered, hurriedly standing up.

"I stood as well, brushing myself off. I reached down to dust off my legs when I found a huge gash in the leg of my jeans, blood seeping out of it. "Oh bloody hell!" I swore, my head spinning. I did **not** do blood. I ignited my wand and held it over my leg, "Merlin's pants!" I cried when I saw just how much I was bleeding.

"What, what?!" Scorpius asked frantically, "Oh bloody hell! Rose I didn't mean to, I swear!" he stepped closer, "Here, let me help!"

I had sunk down against the wall, and I knew my face had to be whiter than my school button up. I heard Scorpius murmur something and my left leg felt suddenly warm. I looked down and before my eyes the scratch was healing itself and my jeans mended over the skin.

"I-thanks," I muttered, standing up. I looked up and tried to jump back, but my shoulder blades hit the back of the closet.

His face was only a few inches from mine and I could feel his hot breath on my now scarlet cheeks. "I told you I'd catch you later, Rose," I was so shocked that he had used my first name that I had no time to protest before his mouth descended on mine.

His lips were soft and warm. My breath hitched and I felt myself kissing him back. His arms encircled my waist, and his tongue came to caress my lower lip, begging for entrance. I obliged and his tongue met mine hungrily. His hand fingered the hem of my school blouse before sliding under it to rest on my lower back. I shivered as his icy skin made contact with mine, moaning softly into his mouth.

And so we have come full circle. This is how I came to be pressed up against the wall of a broom cupboard by the king of smarmy prats. Still I cannot even fathom _why_ it had happened.

This is not the first time we had kissed. In fact we had several times since the Christmas ball back in fifth year. Usually it happened after we had had a particularly heated argument. He would kiss me and I would let him at first, then I would realize what was happening and I would shove him away and storm off, occasionally hexing him if I was in a bad enough mood.

I had never, however, let things get this far. Never been so swept up by him that I had absolutely no coherent thoughts of stopping him. All that mattered was that he was kissing me more passionately than anyone ever had. Our enmity was forgotten, as was the fact that if we were caught we were both in a heap of trouble. No, the only thing that mattered was his lips on mine. His skin touching mine and how silky his hair felt between my fingers.

His hand slid up my spine, pushing my shirt upward and revealing the skin of my lower back. He seemed to hesitate for a minute before he finished his journey upward to the clasp of my bra and unhooked it.

My eyes snapped open as reality came crashing down on me. My sense seemed to go on lockdown and for a moment I couldn't move a muscle. Then I jerked my head away from his, hitting it so hard against the wall that I saw stars. Scorpius' eyes opened in shock as I stared at him in absolute horror, but he didn't move away from me.

"Wow," he whispered. I stared, dumbstruck, and he smirked, "Too impressed with my kissing expertise to speak, Weasley?"

Damnit. I should have known he was just looking for a quick lay.

"You, Scorpius Malfoy, are a slick git and an arrogant prat!" I shrieked, shoving him away from me. He fell over a pile of buckets and hit his head on the floor. I stepped around him, pushing open the door of the broom cupboard and tearing off down the hall.

"Weasley!" I heard him shout, "Weasley!" I kept running, "Rose. C'mon! It was just a joke!" I stopped in my tracks, almost falling from stopping so quickly at my speed. I could hear him jog up behind me. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I slowly turned around.

"A joke?" my voice was low and menacing, "James magically dyeing my hair hot pink was a joke. Hugo locking me outside so that Fred and Roxanne could pelt me with these ridiculous muggle contraptions called water balloons was a joke. This, Malfoy, was most certainly _**not a joke!**_"I raised my hand as if to slap him, but he stepped around me shrugging.

"Okay, cool," he said nonchalantly, walking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, "See you around, Weasely." I waited until he was around the corner before turning to kick the wall. Then I sank to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

I just didn't get how he could act so naturally around me when I was a complete and utter mess. _I_ was supposed to be the composed one. Nothing ever fazed me before I met stupid Scorpius Malfoy. How is it that one bloody prick is starting to change that?! I am unstoppable! I am undefeatable!

I am so bloody screwed.


	2. Twisted

So I hope y'all liked chapter one! The next two chapters are kind of uneventful, but necessary to the plotline in general.

Sorry updating has taken me so long. Between classes, tests, and the theatre program I have had zero time to work. Until summer break, I probably won't be able to update too often, but I'll do my best! You can expect chapter three within a few and a half weeks hopefully!

Disclaimer: The characters and settings belong to JK, but their personalities and the situations they encounter are all from my messed up mind!

By the way since I really don't want to be sued I'm going to remember to give the names of singers of the songs I post, and for those of you who didn't know the song in the last chapter was by Selena Gomez!

ENJOY!

_**Chapter Two: Twisted**_

Baby you're a wrecking ball, crashing into me

Nothing I can do but fall, piece by piece

You broke down every part of me

That ever thought I'd never need you baby

It's twisted, messed up, and the more I think about it

It's crazy but so what, I may never understand it

I'm caught up and I'm hanging on

I wanna love you even if it's wrong ~Carrie Underwood

When I woke up the next morning I was blinded by light. I sat bolt upright in bed and looked out my window. The sun was high up in the sky, meaning it was probably around ten in the morning. I groaned and shielded my eyes as I swung my feet over the side of my bed. I stood and pulled the curtains closed and flopped back down on my bed.

I had to figure out what to do about Scorpius, because this could most certainly not continue. He was a Malfoy, and I am a Weasley. At no point in time EVER did or will these two families merge. It went against everything we had been taught for centuries. He was an arrogant twat. I shouldn't _**want**_ him near me that way and even if I did I still wouldn't let the barrier I've always kept up down. My family would positively _**kill**_ me. I couldn't let them down by actually allowing myself to succumb to his charm.

Whoa! Wait one second there Rose! Charm? What charm? Scorpius Malfoy is anything but charming. Or hot. Or anything good. I closed my eyes and groaned. This cannot be happening to me! I am **not** falling for Scorpius flipping Malfoy! Pull yourself together girl!

I was thankfully pulled from my thoughts by a knock at my door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Rose! Let me in!" anything else said was drowned by pounding on my door.

I sighed and got out of bed, opening my door. Why should I care that I haven't showered, brushed my teeth, or done anything else to make myself look even somewhat presentable.

"Rose! Will you get ready; we're going to be late for the Quidditch match! You missed breakfast already!"

"Albus, how the hell did you get in here?" I rubbed my eyes as I stared at my cousin.

"Scorpius let me in now come on!" he grabbed my arm.

"Al, A) I haven't even gotten dressed yet, and B) Our quidditch match isn't until **next** Saturday. As captain I think I would know."

"Oh," Albus said, "Well get dressed anyway. You haven't spent time with me and Hugo and Lily and Fred and Roxanne and Dominique and Louis at all lately!"

"Well for one you are in dire need of grammar lessons and for another fine, just let me shower and get dressed." I shouted at him, "And you better leave me in peace to do it or else I will purposefully take longer!" I listened for a minute and then trotted over to my wardrobe when I heard him leave the dormitory. I grabbed my towel and underwear, figuring I could just pull on my clothes after I came back in and brushed my hair. I hated it when my hair was wet and it soaked through my shirt.

I made the shower quick so that my cousins wouldn't come banging the portrait hole down looking for me. I brushed my hair and put in up in a high pony tail so it wouldn't get my shirt too wet then pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a bright purple t-shirt. That should do for today, it wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone. As I ran out of the room to go find my cousins, I grabbed my racing broom and a white hoodie and slammed the door shut.

Our family quidditch matches were always brutal. We usually made it girls versus boys with two chasers (me and Dominique for the girls and Albus and Fred for the guys) a keeper (Roxi for us and Louis for the guys) and a seeker (Lily for us and Hugo for the guys) but no beaters. Fred and Roxanne were dangerous at the best of times, and I didn't trust them in an un-sanctioned game. A lot of the time I treated our games like practices, but not too much because though I love my cousins dearly I wouldn't put it past Roxi and Fred to steal some of our plays for their team. They were both in Ravenclaw, and they were beaters for their house team. Louis was a reserve keeper for the Ravenclaws, and Dominique only like to play with us for fun when she knew she wouldn't get thrown off her broom (most likely). Lily, Hugo, Albus and me were what was left of the Weasley/Potter clan in Gryffindor. Hugo wasn't much of a quidditch player, but he had a good eye for the snitch. He didn't like playing on a team for the same reason as Dominique, but he was really good at mind games like wizards chess and stuff like that. I've tried to convince him to join the team now that James is gone, but the kid won't budge. Anyway, Albus and Lily both play on the Gryffindor team, which is great even though everyone thinks it's because they're my cousins (did I mention I was the captain this year? Well I am because Albus and Lily's older brother James left the position to me when he graduated because I was the only one he said he could trust with the responsibility), but we'll prove them all wrong when we win the cup this year. Albus is a stellar chaser, and Lily is the best seeker Gryffindor has seen in years. I play beater, and so did James whose position I had replaced with Adam Chang, who was small but was all muscle. Our other chasers were Robert Thomas and Andrew Finch-Fletchley who were good, but definitely not pro material. Then of course our keeper who in four years hasn't let in more than five goals a game is none other than Trevor Wood, whose dad played for Puddlmere united and was Uncle Harry's captain on the Gryffindor team for three years.

But back to our game, they got almost as intense as some of the house games. They even drew spectators from the school for a few hours at a time. I've gotten a few cracked ribs from when James used to play with us and would knock me off my broom. Nothing too bad, but enough to get Headmistress McGonagall to ban bludgers and physical contact unrelated to stealing the quaffle from our games. There have been no injuries since…kinda.

The game lasted about three hours before everyone needed a break for lunch. Even though everyone was clearly starving seeing as it was almost two by that point, we scarfed down the food so that we could get back to the game, which then lasted another four and a half hours before Lily finally caught the snitch. We won by a lot, but I figure that was only because the boys were all too busy whining about how hungry they were to pay attention to the game. When we touched down, despite the pathetic ending and whining, I couldn't help but be ecstatic.

"Good game guys, definitely play like that next Saturday during our first match against Slytherin. And during practices you need to show the rest of the team just what they need to do," I said proudly.

We all trooped into the great hall, most of our spectators having left long before the end of the match, and sat down to eat a much overdue dinner. The boys piled their plates high with anything they could get their hands on, but that's not to say the girls were much better. We stuffed our faces for a good half hour (what can I say, we all have Weasley blood in us) before we all departed for our separate common rooms ready for a shower and a long night of sleep.

When I got back to the heads dormitories, Scorpius was nowhere to be found. I again did what I had this morning, throwing my muddy clothes in my hamper and padding through the common room to the bathroom in my towel with underwear tucked under my arm for a nice long shower. The warm tap water undid the knots sitting on a broom all day had left in my back, but it also unfortunately cleared my head and gave me time to think. The quidditch game had been a rush, but I couldn't keep my mind off of what had happened between me and Scorpius the night before forever. It was a "resistance is futile" feeling, and it sucked Hippogriff. I didn't want to feel that way about him, and dammit if I had any say about it I wouldn't. Unfortunately my brain was telling me it wasn't up to me, and fighting it would get me nowhere.

Reluctantly I turned off the water as it started to get cold and stepped out of the shower, drying myself off and pulling on my bra and underwear. I brushed my hair back up into a ponytail and skipped out of the bathroom to go back into my room and put on my pajamas. I didn't get very far before I crashed into something solid and fell back onto my bum with a loud "oof".

When a voice said "sorry", the first thing that popped into my head was "hey, walls can't talk". The second thing, however, was "oh shit I'm in my underwear and that wasn't a wall!"

I looked up into Scorpius' stormy grey eyes and felt my whole body go red (and I couldn't pass it off as being warm from the shower because he could see more than just my face). Ignoring the hand he had extended to me and the shocked look on his face I scrambled to my feet and darted around him into my room, slamming my door shut.

Scorpius had just seen me in my underwear. Worse, I had just _**crashed into Scorpius**_ in my underwear. I officially can never leave my bedroom again. That was absolutely the most humiliating thing of my life.

But then why was my feeling of embarrassment not from the fact that he had seen me in my underwear in general but in my old, cotton, totally not sexy in any way underwear. I wasn't embarrassed because he had just generally seen me almost naked, but because the small amount of clothing I had on wasn't at all sexy. I had a strange feeling I wouldn't have minded it at all had I been in nicer underwear, with my hair falling down around my face in messy yet sexy tangles from the water. I couldn't hide it from myself anymore, and I certainly wouldn't be able to hide it from others very long.

I was falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Hot

So here's chapter three! I updated as fast as I could! This chapter is so far my favorite, and I hope you guys like it too!

**Chapter Three: Hot**

Kiss me gently, always I know

Hold me, love me

Don't ever go

You make me so hot

You make me wanna drop

You're so fabulous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breath

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me

There was no point in denying it any longer. I was falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy, and I couldn't stop myself from caving any longer. I had known this would inevitably come, but I was going to fight it off if it killed me. Granted if my family found out it very well may kill me. I sighed and threw myself into my bed, burying my face in the sweet-smelling pillow and drifting to sleep. My revelation wasn't enough to keep me awake after the day I've had.

Sunday morning I knew that I had to confront Scorpius, and soon. I laid in bed for about ten minutes, delaying what I knew had to be done. I forced myself out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts, leaving on the cami I had worn to bed and trudged out of my room into the common room Scorpius and I shared. I looked at the clock on the mantle to see that I had slept through most of the day-- it was already almost two.

"Good, you're finally up," I jumped violently when Scorpius came out of the bathroom and greeted me, "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Oh, I don't know, " I said sarcastically, "It couldn't possibly have anything to to with the fact that you just snuck up on me in what I thought to be the empty dormitory."

He put on a hurt look but his tone was amused, "Well maybe someone needs another few hours of sleep. Maybe it'll make you a bit less of a bitch."

I narrowed my eyes, "Better a bitch than a pompous prick."

"Ouch. I am truly hurt by that, Rose," he put his hand over his heart, and it was only then that I realized he was shirtless and only wearing a loose pair of work-out pants. I felt my face go red as my eyes raked over his toned chest. Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "See something you like, Weaslette?"

"Don't you wish," I crossed my arms and turned away, in my head going 'Dammit, Rose! You can NOT afford to lose your nerve now.

"Hey, I was only kidding, Rose," when I felt his hand on my shoulder I again jumped out of my skin.

I spun around, "Will you stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking up on me like that!" I shouted angrily, crossing my arms across my chest. He cracked a smile and that only made me angrier, "What are you laughing at?!"

"You're cute when you're angry," he laughed.

"Stop that!" I stamped my foot and turned around.

"Hey, relax. It was a joke Rose. What is your deal?" he stepped around in front of me and mocked me by crossing his arms mocking angrily over his chest.

"I--" I blinked rapidly as I looked at him and my mouth opened.

"Rose, what--"

"Shut up," I said, holding a hand up in front of me, " I'm having an epiphany."

He uncrossed his arms and stood there loosely for a minute before I uncrossed my arms and looked up into his eyes almost curiously.

"Well?" he asked impatienly, "Has your epiphany given you anything important?"

"You remind me of me." I said simply.

"And?"

"And that's what makes it so hard for me to admit I like you. You are exactly like me. Stubborn, and temperamental, and always have to be in charge and impulsive and arrogant and just all around hard to get along with! But that's what makes the spark! The way we are, it's because we're so alike and that's what would make being together so easy but it's also what terrifies me because if we are that alike it means that you would be trying to fight this too and would put family ties before trying a relationship and that just leaves so much more room for someone to get hurt and--" Scorpius put a finger against my lips.

"You forgot to mention that unlike me, you don't know when to shut up. Rose, do you like me?" I nodded, avoiding his eyes, "Then what our families say don't matter, and until we want to they don't need to know everything. You don't grow if you don't get hurt, and if you don't take chances, where's the fun in life? Rose, please, just give it a chance! If it doesn't work out, then so be it, but do you really want to go through the rest of our lives wondering? Please, Rose!" he said the last part softly, so softly I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not. In response to his questions, I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed him with all my might. I didn't want to fight anymore, and he was right. I would beat myself up over it if I didn't take this chance. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, and maybe it would. But it was just a chance we were going to have to take.

Scorpius took a step, and I followed suit. I let him lead me all the way across the room to the couch and he pushed me down into the soft cushions, climbing on top of me, supporting himself on his knees. My arms wound up around his neck and my hands worked their way into his hair, and his hands wound themselves tightly into my hair. I entangled my legs in his and we ended up horizontal on the couch, making it impossible for anyone who walked in the Portrait Hole to see me and they probably wouldn't be able to see much of Scorpius.

As if to prove my point, my stupid cousin chose just now to walk in, "Hey Scorp--oh! Sorry man!" I could sense that Albus must be rubbing the back of his head and averting his eyes at this point. Scorpius straightened up so that he was straddling my legs on his knees, skillfully blocking me from sight if Albus were to come near the edge of the couch, "Um, I was just wondering if you knew where Rose was?" I held my breath, expecting Scorpius' response to be something like 'Uh, yea about that'.

"I don't know, I think she might have gone to the library to do homework," Scorpius said smoothly.

"Oh, okay, thanks." I heard Albus turn and leave, and let out a deep breath when the portrait closed with a 'thunk'.

I threw my hands over my eyes, "Oh Merlin, that was a close one!" Scorpius jumped off the couch and I frowned, "Hey, I didn't tell you you could do that!"

"Rose, would it really have been that bad if he had known it was you underneath me?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile at how awkwardly he had phrased the question, but became serious when I answered him, "If he knows, Lily knows. If Lily knows, Hugo knows. If Hugo knows, my mum and dad know and so does my whole family. My family knows, I die."

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating," he gave me one of those 'Rose, you're insane looks and I sat up crossing my arms.

"I am not. The first things my dad said when he saw you and your dad on the platform in first year was 'You better beat him in every test, Rosie' and when mom scolded him for it he reluctantly told me not to make enemies but not to get too friendly."

"Well hey, at least your mom will approve," he said.

"She won't totally disapprove, but she'll be far from happy, " I said.

"C'mon Rose! They'll have to find out eventually!" he protested, "I mean, say this does get serious. Won't you kind of have to tell them at that point?"

"I-fine, I'll tell them. Not now though. If we're still together at," I paused and thought for a moment, "Christmas break then I'll tell them. I'll owl them and say that I'm bringing my boyfriend to family dinner and we can tell them together."

"Fine, but I don't want to have to hide it from the family you have at Hogwarts," I groaned and he continued, "If they don't know I can't hold your hand or kiss you in the corridors like any other guy gets to do with their girlfriend."

"You are such a sap," I stood up and shoved him lightly.

"Well PDA is part of the territory," he said, falling onto the couch even though I hadn't really even pushed him that hard.

I rolled my eyes and then got inspired. I smiled deviously and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. I leaned over and put my mouth close to his ear, letting my lips graze it lightly and whispered, "If you promise not to make this relationship public, I'll spend less time in the library and do my homework here."

He pulled his head away from mine and made a face, "Homework?"

I smiled, "I do homework fast, and I'm easily distracted."

He laughed softly, taking my chin in his hand and locking his eyes with mine, "You are most certainly not easily distracted."

"Fine," I huffed, getting up and flouncing over to my room, "I'm just going to take a shower then."

"Oh no you're not," Scorpius darted off the couch and grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey!" I skrieked, "Let me go!" I jabbed him in the side, and harder than I meant because he actually let go and rubbed where I had jabbed him.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "But after you take a shower we get to do more of this." To emphasize what he meant he kissed me softly and then pushed me into my room, "Hurry back!"

I rolled my eyes as I reached in the door and grabbed my towel, summoning new underwear. I made sure to lock the bathroom door before I got undressed and jumped in the shower. I didn't think Scorpius would try to sneak a peak but I wouldn't have put it past him to steal my underwear. I took my time to spite him and when I got out I pulled on clean underwear and the pajamas I had been wearing. When I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that Scorpius had fallen asleep in one of the two giant armchairs by the fire. I laughed softly to myself and threw my wet towel and underwear in the hamper by my door before tip-toeing over to the chair and climbing on top of him.

"Wake up," I whispered in his ear. He jumped so violently that I almost fell onto the floor.

"Rose! What the hell was that for?!"

"Well for one revenge," I giggled, "But also so I could do this." I kissed him softly on the lips and pulled back and smiled.

"Maybe I can forgive you then," he said, pulling my lips back down to his. I gripped his hair in my hands and pulled his face as close to mine as I could. His hands came to rest on my waist and eventually made their way up my cami to the middle of my back.

Obviously forgetting we were in a chair, Scorpius tried to flip us over so that he was on top of me, causing us to fall onto the floor. Unfazed, he kept kissing me and I him. Sure, I would have a right sore backside in the morning, but I was going to enjoy this while I could. It wasn't like we could do this or anything even close to it during school hours.

So I hope you liked it! Did you freak out when Albus walked in? Well Rose and Scorpius are going to stay a secret…for now.


	4. Love Story

So obviously I've been updating more frequently than I had thought, but don't get used to it. I have lots of free time over vacation, but next week it's back to the old routine where I only write on the not-so-frequent occasions when I don't have a ton of other stuff to do. It's almost summertime though! Hopefully I'll be able to update at least every other week over break, but I'm not making any promises.

The point of view changes a lot in this chapter, but I'll make sure that you know whose point of view it is in each part.

Also, I know this song is probably waaaaaaaay over-used by now. But this is the only workable song I could find in my iTunes library

_**Chapter Four: Love Story**_

You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all we have to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Christmas break snuck up on me faster than I would have liked. I loved my family, but I didn't much fancy having to tell them that I was dating Scorpius Malfoy. I had already asked if he could come to dinner, not mentioning his name of course, and couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that they had said yes. If they had said no I may have been able to put it off until at least when someone actually brought it up (which in a family as chaotic as mine could be right before I head back to school if ever). I don't know how I'm going to tell them without bad things resulting.

"Hey," I jumped when Scorpius came into my room while I was packing, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just contemplating the early death of either me or you," I said, folding a t-shirt and throwing it in my trunk, "I guess it depends on whether my dad's more mad at me for keeping this from him or him and my uncle's decide that they are more mad at you for, and I can guarantee this is exactly how they'll word it, corrupting me and tricking me into dating you."

"Just relax," Scorpius said, "I'm sure you're just exaggerating. We are going to get on that train, go and spend some time with our families, and I will come to your grandparent's house for dinner. If they love you as much as your cousins obviously do, then this will be fine." He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

I hugged him back and buried my face into his chest, "I sure hope you're right."

_**Ginny's PoV**_

"Uncle Charlie, Aunt Ginny!" Hugo called, running across the platform to greet us, "Where are mum and dad? And Uncle Harry?"

"They got held up at work. They're sorry they couldn't come and get you, but they should be at the Burrow not long after we get there," I told my nephew.

"I'm telling you I don't know!" Lily's high-pitched voice cut through the roar of the crowd like a knife.

"Well you usually sit with her!" Al's voice retorted, "Who else could you sit with?"

"I have plenty of friends, thank you very much!"

Charlie thought it was about time to intervene, "Hey guys! Where's Rose?"

"That's what I want to know," huffed Albus. Then he pointed at his sister, "But she won't tell me!"

"Oh my god, what are you four?! And I told you, I don't know!" Lily shoved Albus.

"Lily!" I scolded, but Charlie was already on it.

"Hey squirt, save the foul play for the family quidditch games!" Lily gave Charlie a withering look but stepped away from Albus. Charlie ruffled her hair, "Good girl."

"Uncle Charlie!" Lily ducked away from him, "People are staring and you're messing up my hair!"

"Good," my brother laughed and pulled my daughter into a headlock, messing her hair up even more, "Maybe that'll keep the boys away!"

At that moment we heard a faint shriek that sounded uncannily like Rose. We looked over to the edge of the platform just in time to see Rose being pulled behind a pillar by a pair of very masculine-looking arms. I bit my lip and looked up at Charlie, knowing he was very protective of his nieces not having any daughters of his own (and he spends the most time with her of all of his nieces). His face was redder than the time when he caught me and Harry snogging by the pond wearing nothing but our swim suits.

"Charlie," I said tentatively, putting a hand on his arm, "Charlie, don't."

After standing in an angry silence for a minute he furiously shouted, "ROSE MINERVA WEASLEY!" He charged over to the place where she had disappeared and I heard, "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with my niece?!"

_**Rose's PoV**_

I scanned the platform in search of my family. I saw them standing by the barrier and headed toward them when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

"Scorp!" I shrieked as he pulled me behind one of the stone pillars. He spun me around and kissed me forcefully. I pushed him away but I couldn't hold back a huge smile from crossing my face, "Scorp, people could see us!"

"I don't care," he whispered.

"I have to go find my family before they find _**us**_," I said, knowing they would be looking for me by now.

"They get you practically all vacation!" he pulled me against him, "I think I am entitled to a few minutes of senseless snogging." He lowered his lips to mine.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with my niece?!" Scorpius and I jumped apart and I looked up into my Uncle Charlie's furious face. The last time I had seen anyone's face that red was when Uncle Harry had found out that Lucius Malfoy had been released from Azkaban on "good behavior". In the plethora of phrases I had at my expense, I could only think of one that Uncle George had taught me when I was seven.

Oh shit.

_**Scorpius' PoV**_

"Sir, I—" I searched frantically for a possible defense.

"You shut up!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Rose said defiantly.

"You are coming with me right now, missy!" said the man I assumed to be Rose's father.

"Don't you tell me what to do! You are not my father!" or maybe he isn't. Then who…

"I am your uncle and you will do as I say!" Great. One of her uncles…

"I am seventeen years old! No one can tell me what I can and can't do!" Rose had pulled her wand out of her pocket and looked positively livid.

"I can and I most certainly will!" Rose's uncle grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off towards the barrier. People were staring, so Rose didn't bother to fight him any more. She looked over her shoulder at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before she disappeared into the muggle world.

"Dammit!" I shouted, kicking the pillar and pulling at my hair.

_**Rose's PoV**_

I stormed into the burrow ahead of the rest of my family to find my parents, grandparents, and Uncle Harry in the kitchen.

"Welcome home honey, how was—Rosie what—"I stormed right past her and into the living room to the stairs, "Rose! Rose what is wrong?!" My mother had followed me and I turned halfway up the stairs to face her, seeing that everyone else had followed us into the living room.

"You want to know?" I practically shouted at her. I knew it wasn't nice, but I was _pissed_. I pointed at Uncle Charlie, "Why don't you ask him! He's the one that just ruined everything!"

"Rose, you need to calm down!" Uncle Charlie said, stepping up to stand by my mother.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I shouted at him, "You did enough of that at the station you especially don't need to do it while my own parents are around!"

"Rose that was uncalled for. You need to apologize to your Uncle," my mother said.

"I don't need to apologize for _anything_!" I shouted, "He's the one that did this! He's the one that made a huge scene back at the station and ruined everything!"

"I did you a favor!" Uncle Charlie's voice raised a level, "He wouldn't have treated you right!"

"That wasn't for you to decide and for your information he's been treating me fine for a while!"

"A while! How long is a while?!"

"Since September is a while! And you just ruined it all!"

"What is going on?!" My dad shouted, "Charlie, what are you talking about?! Who has been treating her fine?"

"Well I doubt that's true anyway," Uncle Charlie said to my dad, "Because he's—"

"Don't you dare say that!" I shouted, infuriated that he would think he knew anything about me and Scorpius, "You don't know anything about him!"

"I know he had his hands all over you in a public place for the world to see!" he shouted back at me, "What do think the people around you must have thought? Did you even think about what other people must have thought about you letting him throw himself at you?!"

"Rose, what is he talking about?!" I ignored my dad's enraged question.

"Nobody could even see us, you're loony!" I shouted, "I'll have you know that nobody has seen anything of the two of us around school or anywhere else!"

"Rose Minerva Weasley, what are you two talking about?!" my dad shouted.

Uncle Charlie cut me off before I could answer him, "We are talking about how your daughter—"

"Aaagh!" a shout came from over by the fireplace followed by a loud crash, "Rose," I heard, "Oh, um, I can come back later."

"Oh no," I whispered.

"You!" shouted my dad, "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing here?!"

"Ronald!" mum scolded him.

Scorpius looked around frantically, and I could tell he wasn't going to figure out that I was on the stairs on his own. I started to run down, but in my panic and anger I tripped, tumbling down the last few steps. Everyone turned around and Scorpius' eyes fell on me and he darted around my family.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, lifting me up by the elbows.

"I'm fine," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Then to him I whispered, "You came at such a bad time."

"Rose, is there something you would like to tell us?" my dad said softly. His tone was menacing though, and I felt like I would have preferred it if he'd yelled, "Like the fact that your 'friend' you invited to dinner is much more than a friend and he just so happens to be the son of my arch-enemy?"

"Wow, you're good," I said sarcastically. I stood up and crossed my arms, "And I don't care what you say! Scorpius and I love each other and there is nothing you can do to change it!"

"Well," my dad said, and I almost thought he might have caved, "We can try." Okay, dream crushed. Dad marched right over to us and grabbed Scorpius by the collar, putting his face right up close to Scorpius', "You are going to go back home, and you are never going to darken this doorstep again. When you go back to school, you will not even look at my daughter, and after you graduate you will forget all about her and go find some pure-blood trophy wife your parents approve of, and leave my daughter to live her own life."

"Actually sir," Scorpius said calmly, wriggling away from my dad, "I've told my parents all about Rose, and they have no problem with our relationship at all."

Before I could say anything, dad lunged at Scorpius, pinning him against the wall muggle-style, "You will not talk to me like that, and I don't give a damn what your parents think you are to stay away from my daughter."

"Ronald!" my mother shouted, "Let him go, you are going to hurt him and the last thing we need is you in Azkaban!"

"Dad, get away from him!" unlike my mother, I wasn't prim and proper enough to just scold, I had to get involved. I charged over and pulled at my dad's arm, wrenching him off of Scorpius and managing to shove him back with the rest of my family. I turned around to face Scorpius and saw that his nose was bleeding, "Oh god! You're bleeding!" I lifted his chin with my hand, "Here, keep your head up. Is anything else wrong? Is it broken, do you feel any bruises anywhere?"

"Rose I'm fine," he said, grabbing my wrist. He pulled his wand out with his free hand and did a cleansing charm, "See, I'm fine. No lasting damage." He smiled faintly.

"Good," I breathed a sigh of relief, "Dad that was totally uncalled for!"

"Rose, I forbid you to see him!" dad said furiously, rubbing his arm. Guess I had shoved him harder than I had meant to.

"You can't forbid me to do anything! I am of age and I will do what I bloody well want!" I said, my voice softer than it had been but still a few decibels above what would be appropriate when talking to your parents.

"You live in my house, you will do as I say!"

"Fine, I'll leave! Shall I go tonight or can I have a few days to pack first!" that was unfair, but if it was what it would take to get the message into my dad's thick head so be it.

"Rose," Scorpius said before my dad could respond, "Rose, it's okay. I'll leave. This isn't worth it. You need your family. I'll go."

"No!" I shrieked, "No, don't leave!"

He hugged me lightly and said, "I have to. I can't come between you and your family. I'll see you at school." He walked back over to the fireplace and pulled a small sack of floo powder out of his pocket. I sank onto the stairs and watched him, tears filling my eyes.

"Scorpius, please," I whispered almost inaudibly. I looked up at him and he turned once more and gave me a sad smile, "Please don't go." He shook his head and threw the powder into the fire, stepping in and disappearing.

My mum came and put her hand on my shoulder. "Rosie," she said.

I shook it off and stood up, glaring at my dad and uncle through my tears, "I hope you're happy!" I shouted at them. Then I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to the room my mum and Aunt Hermione used to share.

_**Hermione's PoV**_

"Ronald Weasley you go make things right with your daughter right now!" I snapped at my husband.

"Give her a few minutes and she'll be coming down here apologizing for the way she behaved," he said, heading into the kitchen. Other than Ginny everyone else followed, not wanting to be the one to face Rose's wrath, because they all very well knew that this was not something that would blow over in a few minutes.

"Fine," I called after him, "Then you can have fun sleeping on the couch! Bloody git," the last part was said so that only Ginny could hear me.

"Come on," she said to me, "We had better go talk to her before she really does leave." I followed her up the stairs and she knocked softly on her old bedroom door. "Rose?" she said softly.

"Go away," Rose replied, and I heard the click of the lock.

Ginny sighed and unlocked the door with her wand, opening it and stepping inside, "Rose, you aren't leaving."

"Oh, so now you're going to tell me what to do too?!" She turned on us, and her eyes were full of tears.

"No, sweetie," I said, "What she means is please don't leave. We all want you to stay here."

"Yea, I'd like to hear that from the two men who find it self-fulfilling to beat on seventeen year olds and yell at their daughter or niece for dating the son of someone who was a school enemy," she crossed hers arms.

"Hon, he was surprised, I'm sure he'll get past it," Ginny told her.

"He won't have to now. I wouldn't blame Scorpius if he never spoke to me again after that!" Rose furiously ran a hand across her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Oh honey I'm sure that's not true. Everything will be fine," I put an arm around Rose's shoulders and sat her down on the bed, "Now tell us, when did you two get together?"

Rose cracked a smile and even laughed a little, "Back when school started actually. He had fancied me for a while and I decided what the heck. He wasn't a total prat, so we'll try and see where it goes. Everything was going fine before Uncle Charlie caught us kissing behind one of the pillars at the station."

"What you have to understand," Ginny said, "Is that your Uncle Charlie doesn't have children of his own nor does he have me and Harry to torment anymore, so he is very protective of you. And you dad, well, he's you dad. No dad likes to see his daughter dating. And the fact that Scorpius is the son of your dads old arch-enemy just makes things that much worse. He'll get over it eventually; you just can't let his reaction get to you." Rose opened her mouth to say something when an owl swooped in the window and landed on her lap. She looked at it curiously for a minute before untying the letter attached to its leg and opening it.

A huge smile lit up her face, "It's from Scorpius! He says he's sorry he left, but he didn't want anyone to get hurt, and he wants me to come to dinner at his house tonight then stay till Christmas eve!" she looked up excitedly but then her expression became severe, "I'm asking because I don't want to make you mad, but I will go no matter what."

"I don't mind, it's your dad you have to worry about," I told her, "Rose, I don't necessarily like the idea of you going to his house and spending the night, but you're of age and I trust you to make the right decisions. You may have a hard time convincing you dad, but you have my permission."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she hugged me tightly. Then the smile disappeared from his face, "I guess I have to go talk to everyone else now, huh?"

I smiled, "Well, I'm not doing it for you."

It wasn't my favorite idea, my daughter dating a Malfoy. But it made her happy, and that was good enough for me. Her father, on the other hand, was a different matter.

_**Rose's PoV**_

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the kitchen. Immediately the conversations stopped and all eyes fell on me.

"Well," I said, "You have successfully convinced him he doesn't want to come here for dinner."

"Good," I heard Uncle Charlie mutter.

"Which is why he's invited me to stay at his house for a few days." As I had expected, there was uproar. All of my uncles were shouting angrily and my cousins and aunts didn't look too pleased either.

"Rose Weasley, you will go nowhere to see that boy!" my dad shouted.

"Dad, first of all, mum already said I could," I said, trying my hardest not to raise my voice, "and second even if she hadn't I am of age and free to come and go as I wish. Dad, I don't want to fight you about this, but I am going to have dinner with his family and stay there for a few days, whether you like it or not." I could see the vein throbbing in his temple and shrunk back against the doorway.

"Ron," my head snapped over to Uncle Harry, "Ron, leave it. You can't say you didn't expect this. Every time she came home and started talking about all of the annoying things he had done you always said that she fancied him."

My face turned red and I opened my mouth to talk, but dad beat me to it, "I was joking! I didn't think it would ever really happen!"

"Ron," Uncle Harry said.

"I-fine," dad sighed, "If that's what you want, Rose, then go. Just don't expect me to be happy about it!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, dad," I beamed and hugged him, "I'll see you at Christmas. Bye everyone!"

"Wait, you're leaving now?!" Uncle Charlie asked.

"Yea," I replied, "I'm going to spend a few days there and come home on Christmas eve. Is that a problem?" I raised an eyebrow, daring him to contradict these plans.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, I didn't know! See you around squirt." He didn't smile, but I could see it in his eyes that he was past the train station scene. I was too, for that matter. I guess if I want them to treat me like an adult I have to act like one. What happened was behind us, and even though they didn't approve, I knew my family would warm up to him eventually.

I hope I can say the same for Scorpius' family about me.

So that's chapter four! It took me almost five hours to write this, so please don't hate it! I'm working on chapter five, which is when *dramatic pause* Rose gets to meet Scorp's family! How could that possibly go wrong? Oh, that's right! When an unexpected visitor decides to make Rose's life difficult! *dundunduuuuuuuuun!*

Oh, and reviews are very welcome please and thank you


	5. Forever

A/N Sorry it's been so long, but I spent the better part of three weeks working on this. I hope you like it. And for reference, the rating was changed for safety, and there's nothing horribly explicit about this chapter

Forever

Let me take you on the ride of your life

That's what I said all right

They can say what they wanna say

Cuz tonight I just don't even care

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever

Lemme show you all the things that we could do

I know you wanna be together

And I wanna spend the night with you

Come with me tonight

We can make the night last forever

I had managed to transfigure my trunk into a pocket sized one in my panic as I tried to make sure I had everything I would need for a few days. Even thought I was excited and only let my family see that side so that they couldn't make things even harder for me about not going if I didn't want to, I was scared out of my wits. Scorpius had told me that his parents knew about me and didn't have a problem with him seeing me, but I was skeptical. His parents would probably say anything to make him happy, but I couldn't help but feel like they hadn't entirely warmed up to the idea of him and I being together. What if they were discreetly mean to me and Scorpius was just to oblivious to realize it? Oh yea, even if I wasn't going to show my dad or the rest of my family, I was scared out of my mind.

What to wear was a problem too. The last thing I wanted was to add to the list of things Sorpius' parents could insult me about by wearing the wrong thing. Despite having been to a multitude of parties because of our ridiculously huge family, none of the parties have ever been dressy. I don't think I even own and dressy clothing. No dresses, no skirts that weren't jean or neon colored and mini. I had pretty much refused even at the one or two fancy parties I had been to, and had convinced my mum to buy me a pair of slacks. Both times, however, I had gotten into some sort of trouble and managed to ruin the pants, leaving me with zero nice things. Not even dress robes. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to dress up, but I still wanted to make a good impression.

Finally I decided to put on my black straight leg jeans with a white cami and pink polo. Hopefully muggle clothes would work, though I didn't see why they wouldn't. Lately the wizarding world has been using muggle things a lot more often. Cars, phones, and especially muggle clothes. It's been found to be much more convenient to wear jeans and shirts as opposed to robes. School and a lot of work places still required them, but otherwise most wizards wore regular clothes. Hopefully the Malfoy's were the same way.

I shoved my shrunken trunk into my jeans pocket and ran downstairs. I said a quick goodbye to my family and ran out the door. As soon as I had stepped off the front porch I turned on the spot and apparated.

I had never seen a house so huge before in my life. Standing outside of the manor Scorpius lived in, I thought for the first time in the past three hours that maybe this was a really bad idea. Sure I had been scared, but I had never considered actually not going. I took a deep breath and pushed through the giant iron gate. I made my way up the walk way to the oak front doors and rang the bell, hearing it echo through what must have been dozens of hallways. I gulped and took a deep breath as I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the doorway. The door open and I worked to compose my features, as I was sure I looked ready to vomit. I looked up and saw who had to be the prettiest woman I had ever seen.

For a minute she looked irritated, but then her mouth turned up in a eye-crinkling smile, "You must be Rose."

"Um, yea," I said shyly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."

She laughed lightly, "Mrs. Malfoy is my mother-in-law. Please, call me Astoria." I settled with a nod because I was honestly afraid that if I opened my mouth something stupid would come out. She smiled again and stepped aside, "Please, come in, you'll catch cold standing out there!"

I stepped inside, looking around the massive foyer. There was a staircase circling the room that led up at least five stories and each let-off had several doorway leading to about a hundred different hallways. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling that came down to the floor just above us, and I strongly suspected it was held up by magic.

"You have a lovely home," I told Astoria, admiring the large marble fountain that stood in the center of what had to be the main hallway.

"Thank you," she said, looking around as if she too were perplexed by the grandness of the manor, "Scorpius' father grew up here. I'm still getting used to it myself. I grew up in a much smaller home in France."

"I never knew you grew up in France," I said. It wasn't the best thing I could have said, but my brain wasn't working right. Anyway, Astoria didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, I went to Beauxbatons," she said, "But I really don't think you're hear to listen to me talk. I'll help you find Scorpius."

I opened my mouth to say that I really didn't mind hearing about her, but someone else interrupted, "No need, mother. I'm right here."

I turned around to see Scorpius come out of a doorway I hadn't noticed before followed by a man who was probably my parents' age that looked just like him. I smiled brightly, "Long time no see."

He laughed and slipped his arms around my shoulders, "I'll say. It's been a whole four hours or so since we last saw each other."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, if you count that as seeing each other." He gave me a look that I took to mean his parents had no clue what had happened at my house, so I shut my mouth.

"Well you've already met my mother," he said, then he turned me back to his dad, "And this is my father, Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure to me you Mr. Malfoy," I said, hating how shy I must have seemed.

To my surprise, Mr. Malfoy smiled, "Well I see you're a bit more respectful than Scorpius had told me."

"Draco!" Astoria scolded him.

"What, it's a compliment!" he defended himself. He extended his hand to me, and I took it in a more confident manor than the way I had greeted him, "The pleasure is mine Rose. I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Have you?" I said suspiciously, taking a step away from Scorpius and eyeing him evilly, "What kinds of things is it you've been hearing?"

"Nothing," Scorpius said quickly, "He's been hearing nothing."

"Really?" I said skeptically, "Is that true, Mr. Malfoy? Has he not mentioned me even a little bit?"

"Oh, no," Scorpius' dad said, "I'm not getting roped into this! Scorpius, why don't you show Rose where she'll be staying while your mother and I make sure that the house elves are going to have dinner ready for the six of us by seven." he took his wife by the hand and high-tailed it down the hall, meaning Scorpius probably had a lot of explaining to do.

"So what is it you've been telling your parents about me?" I said sweetly, pressing myself against him and putting a hand on his shoulder, "I dearly hope it isn't something I'll have to make you pay for."

"I just told them how you were so stubborn and self-righteous is all," he said, "Father said you sounded like you must be just like your mother."

"Considering how much they hated each other I'm not sure I should take that as a compliment," I said flatly.

"C'mon, Rosie, let me show you your room," he took my hand and led me to the stair case, "And I'll have you know that though father said he may not have liked your parents he was wrong to treat them the way he did and he respects your mother for how she stood her ground." I smiled and felt a flash of pride for my mother. I guess she was pretty kick-ass in her day.

When we got to the third floor he led me through a door onto a very spacious landing. It had to be longer than any corridor I had ever seen, even in Hogwarts. We got about a quarter of the way down the hall way before I realized something and stopped dead.

"What's the matter," Scorpius asked concernedly.

"I just realized, " I said, almost suspiciously, "Your dad said he had to make sure dinner would be ready for the _six_ of us. Who are the other two?"

Scorpius scratched the back of his head nervously, "Oh, uh. His parents actually. They sort of live here."

"And you didn't see fit to tell me this?" I hissed at him.

"Well it never really came up..." I opened my mouth to talk and he cut me off, "I promise you nothing will happen! Everything will go just fine!"

"Until your grandfather disinherits you!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Rose, you worry too much. I promise you everything will be just fine! Now let's just get you settled and you can get ready for dinner, and before you know it it will be all over and we can enjoy the time we get to spend together." I huffed a sigh but follwed him again anyway. I could kill him later if this went down badly.

Scorpius had given me a dress to wear at dinner. It was baby blue and came down to the floor. The top was a halter neck and it hhad an empire waist, but the skirt was frilly and it was all sparkly, so it was just as repulsive as any other dress. I sighed as I looked in the mirror and pulled my hair up into a french twist the way  
Victoire had taught me when I was twelve.

There was a knock at my door just as I was finishing securing the pins in my hair. I stuck in one last pin and opened the door for Scorpius. He didn't come in so I backed up and did a twirl for him.

"You like it?" I asked flirtatiously. He stood silent and I took that for a yes. I used those moments that he was struck dumb to look over his outfit for dinner. He had on black suit pants with matching leather shoes, and a dark green button-up dress shirt. I devised a very evil plan in my head that I knew I may regret later when he got me back, but it was too good a chance to pass up. I sauntered over to him and pulled him farther into my room, kicking the door shut. "Well I like your outfit too, Scorp." I whispered huskily in his ear, "But I bet it looks even better when it's off." I let my teeth graze his earlobe and felt him shudder. I bit my lip as I debated whether or not I should continue with my scheme, and my mischievous side got the best of me. I unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, just enough so that it exposed a few inches below his collarbone. I brought my lips to his and tangled my hands into his hair. I pressed my self up against him and he staggered back, hitting the door. His hands came up to cup my face, and I felt triumph that I had won the battle against him. To my surpirise, and great protest, he pushed my face away from his.

"Rose, we have to go to dinner," he said breathlessly, "And if you don't stop doing that right now, we probably won't make it down there and I may do something I'll really regret."

"Maybe I want you to do something you'll regret," I said, twirling the hair at the base of his neck.

"Rosie my parents will wonder," he said, pulling my hands down from behind his head. I pouted, but complied as he took my hand and brought me out the door and down the stairs.

We walked into the dining room giggling and I was happy to see that no one else was there yet. I breathed a sigh of relief, though I'm not sure why. I would have to face his grandparents eventually.

"Your chair, m'lady," Scorpius did a ridiculous looking bow while gesturing to my seat and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why thank you good sir," I said, courtseying to him. I sat down and he pushed the chair in for me.

Scorpius sat down in the chair next to mine and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "And by the way I do like that dress on you. Very much so actually." He turned my face to his and kissed me softly. Even after over three months kissing him like that, all sweet and tender, still sent butterflies through my stomach. I kissed him back enthusiastically.

Someone cleared their throat from the entryway and Scopius pulled back, sitting straight up in his chair. I could see how red his ears were and I could feel my face burning as well and I looked at my lap, biting my lip.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," said a male voice I did not recognize.

"Father!" I heard Scorpius' father hiss.

Scorpius stood up and walked over to the door. I let my eyes follow him and saw him shake the hand of a man with long platinum hair that was greying in some places. "Not at all grandfather," he said. He hugged the woman standing next to Lucius Malfoy, "Hello grandmother. How have you been."

"We are doing very well thank you Scorpius," Scorpius pulled away from his grandmother and looked over at me, jerking his head in a notion that I took to mean that I should come and introduce myself. I stood up slowly and walked over, making sure to smile pleasantly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Rose Weasley," I extended my hand first to Mrs. Malfoy who took it and smiled, then to Mr. Malfoy who shook it only quickly before pulling back and giving me a very obvious once over.

"How do you do, Miss Weasley," he said curtly.

"Very well thank you," I said. I knew if dad heard me say this next part he would clean my mouth with soap several times over if he didn't have a heart attack first, but I had to be polite, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled and it struck me that once she must have been very pretty, "The pleasure is all ours, Rose. It's wonderful to be meeting you at last. My grandson speaks very highly of you." I smiled back but out of the corner of my eye I saw what looked like detest flash in her husband's eyes.

"Well let's not just stand around," said Astoria, "Sit, sit. Dinner shall be out shortly." Scorpius and I went back to our seats. His grandparents sat across from us, his father next to his grandmother, and his mother next to me.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair. I could see Lucius Malfoy glaring at me out of the corner of my eye, but I refused to let it get to me. When it was over Scorpius' father and grandfather disappeared into the study to discuss ministry matters and Astoria and Mrs. Malfoy were talking about who was marrying who. Astoria looked up and saw that we were just sitting.

"It's getting to be quite late, you two," she said, "Why don't you head on up to bed. Breakfast will be at nine tomorrow morning." We said good night to the two of them and headed back to the foyer. We made it up to the first landing before Scorpius grabbed me around the waist and flung me gently against the wall.

"Now," he said, sliding his hand downward, "I believe there are a few repercussions in order."

"Aw, did I make you mad earlier?" I teased, "I'm very, very sorry. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe if-" he was cut off by a door down the hall opening. He took a step away from me just in time for his father and grandfather to walk into the hallway.

"What are you two doing out and about so late?" his father asked, though by the look on he face he knew exactly what.

"We were just headed up to bed father," Scorpius said. It wasn't a lie, not really. We had been headed up to bed. We had just gotten...distracted.

"Well you do that," his father said amusedly, "I take it Rose knows where her room is." I felt my face turn red and nodded mutely. I could tell Mr. Malfoy was trying to hide a smile, "Good night then."

"Good night father, grandfather," Scorpius said, and I jumped to realize he had already started up the stairs. I followed him quickly and when we got to the next landing he made a big deal of saying goodnight to me, "Good night Rose. I'll see you in the morning." he winked and took off up the stairs, and I was sure I had heard Mr. Malfoy laugh the floor below us.

When I had gotten back to my room, I had taken advantage of the huge bathroom that branched off from it. I had run a hot bath with any kind of bubbles I could find and sat in it for what had to have been a good forty minutes. When the water started to turn cold. I got out and dried off. I wrapped my self in a towel and skipped over to my bed, where my little shrunken suitcase lay on my pillow. I transformed the suitcase back to normal size and opened it, digging around for my pajamas. It was rather warm, so I figured I would just put on some underwear and wear my robe until I went to sleep. I pulled out a pair of lacy red underwear with a matching bra, and my red silky robe that I had transformed from doll size I tied the belt part into a loose not around my waist and brushed out my hair before pulling it back into a bun. I pulled a book out of my bag and went to sit on the balcony and read for a while. The clock on my wall read eleven o'clock, and I usually didn't even get into bed before midnight, so I had some time I could afford to kill.

I had just opened my book when a tawny owl landed on the balcony rail beside me with a letter attatched to its leg. I set down my book and untied the letter, unfodling it carefully so as not to rip the parchment. I smiled when I saw it was from Scorpius.

Dear Rosie,

I know you can't possibly be asleep yet, so why don't you come up to my room for a little while. You go up the stairs, down the first open corridor to your left, and it's the seventh door on the right.

Scorpius

I bit my lip, not sure if I should sneak up to his room for fear that someone might see me. My curious side got the best of me and I quietly slipped out of my room into the dark corridor. Following Scorpius' directions, I went up the stairs and down the corridor. When I got to the seventh door on the right, I knocked twice and waited a moment. The door opened and i didn't see Scorpius. Cautiously I stepped into the room. I looked around and next hting i knew the door had slammed closed and I was being pressed up against the door by a tall, lean body. Before I could blink there were lips on mine and I was being lifted off my feet. His hand reached up to my haed and pulled the elastic out of the bun, letting my hair fall free and he ran his hands thorugh it. Through my surprise I responded enthusiastically, wrapping my legs around his waist so he wasn't supporting all of my weight. It was a few minutes before either of us surfaced for air, and when we did Scorpius' lips moved to my neck, biting and licking his way up and down from my ear to my collarbone.

"Hello to you too," I gasped. My breath was coming in short gasps, and eventually I had to untangle myself from him so I didn't pass out from lack of air. He set me down but his hands didn't leave my waist.

"I missed you," he whispered.

I laughed, "I've only been gone about an hour. You can't have missed me that much."

He let go of my waist and took a stpe back, crossing his arms, "And you don't realize yet that any moment I don't spend with you could be considered a moment wasted."

"That was too corny for words and you know it, Scorpius," I said, "I'm not sure I even want to be in the same room as you. You've gone wimpy on me."

"Hey now, let's not be mean," he said defensively. I laughed again, because I had very clearly ruined his mood.

"No one ever said I was nice," I said simply.

"You can say that again," he said, half joking I think, "You're a bitchy little tease and even you know it."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "I am, am I?" I said, taking a step closer. I smirked when I saw him automatically take a step back. I took another step and he backed away once more. We continued this dance until he was backed up against the edge of his bed and couldn't move any further. I continued towards him until I was maybe a centimeter away from him. I grabbed him by the belt and pulled him towards me, "How about I show you just how much of a tease I am." I whispered seductively. I brushed my lips against his softly, but only for a second. If he was going to call me a tease, I would show him a tease. He wrapped his arms around my waist and closed the little remaining space between us. His hands roamed lower and I pushed them away, "I dont think so," I said. He muttered something about me not being fair. "I'm not playing fair tonight. And that's okay, because neither are you." I pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, pinning his arms over his head. When I was sure he wasn't going to move them, I trailed my hands down to his shirt, which he hadn't changed from dinner, and unbuttoned the first few buttons, "Now I believe we were somewhere around here earlier." I kissed him quickly again, letting my lips hover over his for a few seconds this time, not touching but close enough that anyone who didn't look closely would think we were kissing. I looked into his eyes which were clouded with lust, and pressed my lips to his for real this time. The kiss was so full of passion and heat, that I knew what would eventually come tonight, and I didn't care. I wanted this.

"Rose," he gasped when I pulled away, "Rose, I-"

"Less talking, more this," I said, kissing him hard again. While I was kissing him I moved my hands to his shirt once more. I worked clumsily at the rest of the buttons. My hands were trembling slightly, which made it harder but I got through them quick enough. I could feel something pressing against my stomach and knew that he was just as excited as I was. In a sudden movement, he sat up, a movement that would have knocked me onto the floor had he not entwined his arms around my waist tightly. I pushed his shirt down his arms and cast it onto the floor somewhere across the room. The kiss was become more passionate. His tongue traced my bottom lip and willingly I granted him access. He shifted backwards so that we remained in the same position but in a much more secure place on the bed. He reached for the knot of my robe and pulled at it, undoing it in one swift motion and casting it aside with his shirt in another. I decided that he had far too much on and reached for his belt, sliding it off and working on his trousers next. Soon we were left with both of us in only our underwear. Suddenly I became nervous. What if this went horribly badly and..but no. I wasn't going to think that. Right now was about Scorpius and me. We were all that mattered.

Scorpius pulled away and froze for a minute, just staring at me, which I'm not going to lie was a bit uncomfortable but I didn't say anything. I saw the decision in his eyes, and I knew that I must have had the same expression. He kissed me again, softly this time and his hand inched around my back and found the hook of my bra.

"Rosie, are you sure," asked Scorpius, "We don't-" I lifted myself up enough so that I could kiss him.

"I'm sure," I whispered, "I love you Scorpius." He didn't waste a second after that and next think I knew he had us flipped so I was pinned underneath him on the bed and my bra and panties were on the floor somewhere with our clothing. Next came his boxers, and we managed to not break our kiss in the process. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, asking silently once more if I was sure. I nodded and pulled his lips back down to mine. My nails dug into his back and I gasped. Merlin, it hurt, yet it was still the best feeling in the world. We were meant for each other, and everything about this felt right. Soon we found a rythm that took us both to places we had never been before.

When it was over, we lay curled up under the covers in his bed. His fingers were drawing gentle circles up and down my side and I had my leg draped over his. I looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at me. I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him softly.

"I love you, Scorpius," I whispered.

"I love you too, Rosie," he whispered back, kissing my forehead. He hugged me tighter to his chest and we both drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

A/N Please review


	6. Chapter 6: Already Gone

A/N I promise this isn't really the end! I had two possible paths mapped out in my head and I couldn't pick which one I liked more so I decided to let you readers decide. They will each be separate fics, and will be posted at separate times. The first is called Battlefield and the second Papa Don't Preach. I'll probably post Papa Don't Preach first because I have a lot of it written already, but bear with me!

Chapter Six: Already Gone

Started with the perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in

Perfect couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter

Where we take this road, someone's gotta go

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES THEY ARE INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT TO THE END OF THE STORY!

Rose PoV

When I woke up it was still dark outside. I looked at the clock on Scorpius' nightstand. It read three in the morning. I stretched and realized that my limbs felt sort of jelly-like. I turned towards Scorpius to see he was still sleeping soundly. Slowly I got up from the bed and crept around it quietly. I retrieved my underclothes from next to the bed and pulled them on, searching for my robe when I felt a hand close around my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scorpius murmured, pulling me on top of him.

"I think I'm going back to my own room so that your parents don't discover I was ever here."

He kissed me, pulling at the strap to my bra, "And so what if they do?"

I pulled his hand away, "Scorpius, the last thing I want is for your parents to think I'm just some common slag. Plus if we get caught it'll make sneaking up here at night much more difficult and much less fun because they'll be expecting it."

He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, "Ah, but where's the thrill in avoiding getting caught if you leave too early in the morning for it to be a possibility?" he kissed me again, searching for the hook of my bra.

"Scorpius stop. I need to go back to my own room," I said, trying to push him off. He mumbled to himself but rolled onto his back.

"Fine," he huffed, "But you're coming back tonight."

"Well of course," I giggled before I kissed him, grabbed my robe and slipped out of his room. I shut the door quietly and ran for the stairs, looking over my shoulder. Unfortunately for me it was in front of me where I would run into a problem.

I'm totally not kidding. I ran straight into a big problem.

"Miss Weasley," said Lucius Malfoy, dusting off his night shirt, "What are you doing out and about at this hour?"

"I was um, looking for the kitchens," I said, pulling my robe closed when he looked down and raised an eyebrow, "I was thirsty."

"So you came up to the fourth floor from the third looking for the kitchen?" he said skeptically.

"Well it's a big, unfamiliar house, you see. I'm rather tired and I don't know where anything is, so it was quite easy for me to get confused," I said.

"Let's you and I take a walk why don't we Miss Weasley," Lucius said silkily.

"I really should be getting back to bed, Mr. Malfoy, thank you very much," I ducked around him and tried to get to the stairs.

Lucius grabbed my arm, "You and I both know that you haven't been in your room this whole time Rose, and I'm here to make sure whatever happened tonight does not happen again."

I narrowed my eyes and looked into his eyes, "I don't believe that that is any of your business. Now if you would kindly let go of my arm I would like to get back to bed."

His grip only tightened, "I don't want you anywhere near my grandson, do you understand me? I want you to make up some excuse as to why you must go home. Tell him there is an urgent family emergency or something of the sort, and you must leave immediately. After that, you will not contact Scorpius, and when you are back at school you will not associate yourself with him."

"Now why in the name of Merlin would I do that?" I spat, manners be damned.

"Because if you do not, then there will be serious consequences."

"Whatever it is you think you can threaten me with I'll have you know that you don't frighten me. I love Scorpius and he loves me and there is not a damn thing you can do about it," I snapped.

If possible, his grip on my arm tightened, "I'll not have you speak to me in such a tone you insolent little mudblood!"

"Half blood, actually," I retorted, "And I'll speak to you in any tone I please. Like I said, you don't scare me. Nothing you say can make me leave."

"Is that so," to my complete surprise Lucius smirked, "So if I told you that if Scorpius chooses to stay with you I will disown him and he will lose everything. He'll have no money, no home, and if I have anything to say about it he'll never set foot here to visit his parents again either."

My face paled, "You wouldn't. He's your grandson! Even you aren't so heartless!"

"I think you and I both know I am that heartless. You can always tell him about this, but how do you think that would go? Asking him to choose between you and his family. Quite selfish really."

I searched his face for any sign of a bluff, but I could find nothing but the cool vacancy of his words. I swallowed down a nasty comment, favoring a surrender, "Fine, I'll go."

"I want you gone by breakfast or else." He didn't have finish the threat for me to know what the 'or else' meant, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I choked out. He released my arm, shoving me away from him and I scrambled for the stairs. I ran to my room and shut the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily. I took a minute to compose myself before I darted around the room, throwing my things into my truck. I pulled on jeans and a sweater, shoving my robe into the trunk. I closed it, shrunk it down, and looked around the room one more time before fleeing from it. I ran down the stairs and I had almost made it to the door before an arm caught me around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scorpius said playfully, tickling my sides.

Doing the only thing I could, I shoved him away, "Scorpius don't." he took a step back and studied my face, a scowl growing across his own.

"Rose what's the matter?"

"How did you know I was out here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I heard you scrambling around your room and then I heard a door open and close. I just assumed it was you. Rose, where _are_ you going?"

I took a deep breath and looked up at the high ceiling, "I'm going home Scorpius."

"What? Why?" he asked, stepping towards me, "Rose if it's about this morning I'm sorry. I was just fooling around, I didn't mean it."

"That isn't why I'm leaving Scorpius," I sighed. I wished I could just tell him.

"Then why?" he asked, searching my face for some sort of clue.

"This isn't going to work Scorpius," I managed to say, my throat closing up.

"Rose, why are you being so weird? What isn't going to work?"

"Us, Scorpius," I said, "You and I aren't going to work. That's why I'm leaving."

"Rose, what's gotten into you? You're talking crazy!"

"No Scorpius, I'm not," I said, "We just aren't right together. We come from far too different backgrounds."

"Rose what does it matter what backgrounds we come from? What matters other than the fact that we love each other?"

"Maybe we thought we loved each other," I lied, "But we were really just caught in the thrill of knowing that our families would hate it. We wanted to feel rebellious and now that that's over things just aren't the same. At least that's how I feel about it."

"So what you're saying is that I was just a game to you? And now that you've lost intrest in the game that's it? We're done?"

"Yes." This was the worst lie I could have told him. The look on his face almost made me lose my resolve, but for his own sake I had to stay strong, "I'm sorry Scorpius, but that's just how it is." I pushed open the front door.

"Rose. Please, I can fix this. Just don't go." He looked close to tears.

"Goodbye Scorpius," with that note of finality, I stepped outside and apparated away.

When I got to the Burrow I lost myself completely. I was overtaken with racking sobs and I clutched my stomach. I tried to choke down the sobs as I walked into the kitchen, but I couldn't get passed Gran.

"Rose dear, whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing, Gran," I choked, "I just need to go to bed."

"Rosie clearly something is wrong!" Gran pursued.

"Leave it Gran," I begged, hoping she would relent, but she wouldn't.

"Now Rose get back here," she ordered as I walked briskly up the stairs.

"I'm tired Gran, I want to go to bed."

"Young lady you do not walk away when I'm talking to you!"

"Just leave me alone!" I cried, bursting into tears.

"What's all the shouting?" my mum and dad had just walked out of their room. Mum looked shocked, "Rose what are you doing here?"

Dad took one look at my face and flared up at once, "What's the matter Rosie? What did that boy do to you?"

I tried to force a laugh but it only came out as another sob, "Nothing daddy. I just couldn't be there."

"Rose if he did anything to you—"

"He didn't dad!" I shouted, "Can you all please leave it be? I just want to go to bed and get some sleep!" Dad and Gran looked like they wanted to push that matter but mum put her arm around me.

"Sure sweetie. If you want to talk about it later you know where we are." She led me into her room and told me I could sleep in the bed because her and dad were about to get up anyway. I pulled the sheets up around my chin and when I heard Mum leave the room I curled up into a ball and cried myself back to sleep.

A/N Please don't hate me! I promise everything works out one way or another!


	7. Endnote

Don't get excited, this isn't actually a chapter and I apologize to those of you who thought it was

I just want to clarify one thing: THIS PART OF THE STORY IS COMPLETE!

I've gotten some reviews that say things like "you shouldn't mark it complete if it's not that's stupid" but I repeat THIS PART IS!

There were two directions I could have gone with the story, and I couldn't pick one, so I'm posting each separately. It'll be like a double sequel, so please don't think I marked the story complete if it's not. I wouldn't do that.

And thanks to all of the people who left me wonderful feedback! I 3 you all! And I promise there's more coming soon, just let me get through mid terms!

~Nic


End file.
